


Piękne i zielone

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Crowley najwidoczniej miał rękę do roślin. Musiał być wspaniałym ogrodnikiem, skoro jego rośliny były takie piękne....prawda?
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Houseplants (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Piękne i zielone

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam to kiedyś i w sumie to czemu by tego nie opublikować... Na ao3 brakuje polskiego.
> 
> To tylko czysty humor, zwykła kolejna wersja tego, co mogło się dziać po Prawie-Apokalipsie. 
> 
> ________  
> Dla siostry.

– Piękne rośliny – pochwalił Aziraphale, delikatnie pieszcząc najbliższy zielony liść. Biedna roślina chyba nie wiedziała co się dzieje i dlaczego jest w centrum uwagi.

Crowley mruknął twierdząco pod nosem, jednocześnie jakoś dyskretnie próbując odsunął pustą doniczkę z pola widzenia. Kopnął ją gdzieś w kąt, a rośliny w tamtym miejscu niewiadomo dlaczego zaczęły się trząść. Crowley syknął na nie krótko. 

Jak Diabła kochał, jedna z nich _zaskomlała_.

– Używasz jakiegoś nawozu? – kontynuował beztrosko anioł, oglądając z podziwem zielone liście. Crowley uśmiechnął się tak sympatycznie, że aż strasznie. 

– Zachęcam ich do lepszego wzrostu za pomocą słów – zapewnił z udawaną niewinnością. Machnął ręką. – Kochają to!

Gdzieś z boku znowu było słychać skomlenie. Crowley spojrzał groźnie na odważną roślinkę. Wskazał wymownie brwiami stolik, na którym zawsze stała pusta doniczka. Roślina momentalnie ucichła.

Aziraphale wyprostował się powoli. Mruknął cicho pod nosem, drapiąc się po brodze. W końcu wzruszył ramionami.

– Słyszałem, że rozmawianie z roślinami może przynieść dobre efekty, ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż w takim stopniu – mruknął. Crowley wzruszył ramionami. Włożył ręce do kieszeni.

– Jak widać – mruknął nonszalancko. Wskazał dłonią salon, dając do zrozumienia, żeby usiedli. Aziraphale posłusznie poszedł w stronę kanapy, a demon podreptał za nim. 

Po drodze szturchnął listek, który dotykał Aziraphale. Spojrzał groźnie na roślinę, a ta aż zwinęła się w sobie.

– Nie przyzwyczajaj się – syknął lodowato. – Jest tylko gościem...


End file.
